PEACHICK
by LizzyThePanda
Summary: 5 years after Shen's defeat the lonely and much older Soothsayer discovers a tiny and very ill peachick. She takes the child into her care and loves it like her own but there's something slightly strange about this chick. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 A Pleasant Surprise

**~PEACHICK~**

**Chap.1 A Pleasant Surprise**

Five years had passed since Lord Shen was crushed by his own cannon and defeated by the Dragon Warrior. Ah Mah, more commonly known as the Soothsayer, was beginning to realize how much she really did miss him. As his childhood nanny she always had and always will love him, but after every torturous and evil thing he had done she was pleased to see him find peace within death. Ever since the day of Shen's defeat Ah Mah has chosen to live the rest of her life alone. Unless she is in need of food, herbs, or has any other reason to go into the city, never does she leave her hut.

Today the sun was blazing in the blue summer sky as Ah Mah was cleaning laundry by the warm riverside. It was just a normal day for the old goat but she couldn't stop thinking about a depressing dream she had of Shen. She had dreamed of Shen's spirit coming to see her: his spirit told her how sorry he was for everything he had done, how he wished he could've moved on, and how he missed her. Ah Mah awoke in tears. That was the first time she dreamed about Shen in almost 30 years. A single tear ran down her cheek but she wiped it away with her sleeve and picked up the basket of clothes she had just washed while grabbing her walking stick with the other hand. Ah Mah slowly and stiffly stood up using all the strength she had left. She nearly fell backwards but was thankfully able to keep her balance. She let out a sigh of relief; if she had fallen she wouldn't have been able to get back up. And now the hardest part was just ahead for her, having to walk back home, carrying all that weight.

Ah Mah took a deep breath and one step forward, beginning to walk. She was stiff and shaky, just trying to keep her strength. Through the years Ah Mah has gotten older and much weaker. She is almost to the age of 100 and has lost nearly every ability she had once before, including most of her fortune telling skills. She now has a difficult time walking and has to take constant breaks because of how badly she can't breathe, and this was one of those times. She put down the basket she was carrying and sat in the long green grass as her heart continued to race in her chest.

After a couple minutes of resting, Ah Mah's heart was back to a normal beat and no longer felt like she was going to have a heart attack at any second. The old goat got back on her feet and continued her way back home. As she finally made it back to her hut, she began hearing something strange, something like an infant whimpering softly. The first time she heard the noise she shook it off, but when the noise continued to occur she knew she wasn't just hearing things. She put down the basket she had been carrying and went to investigate. The sound was coming from under the broken staircase; Ah Mah got on her knees and had a look under the staircase and couldn't believe her eyes. What she found was a tiny ball of fluff that was a _peachick. _As the chick continued to whimper, she slowly and carefully reached under the staircase to pick up the little chick. In the sunlight, Ah Mah could see this chick was certainly female. The little one was wrapped in a blanket and had beautiful white feathers. As she held the whimpering child close to her chest she suddenly noticed there was a note in the blanket wrapped around the chick. She took out the note and began to read what was inside of it.

"_Dear Caretaker,_

_I am very sorry, but my child here needs care desperately. _

_She is terribly ill and I cannot take care of her._

_Please, do everything you can to keep her alive._

_Once again, I am very sorry." _

Looking at the chick once again, she didn't look like she was in very good shape. Her white feathers were covered in sweat and her constant whimpering must've been because of pain. And it got worse; eventually the chick started panting, probably because she was hot under that blanket.

"Shhh…come, little one," Ah Mah said to the panicked chick as she got up on her feet.

She held the chick as well as the suspicious note in one hand and held her walking stick in the other as she made her way up the steps. When she finally allowed herself a moment to sit down she gently and very carefully lay the chick down on its back and unwrapped the blanket, exposing the chick's warm white body. The little one continued to pant and Ah Mah was starting to feel a bit panicked herself. She didn't know why the chick was panting so much but she assumed it was because she had been too hot under that blanket. Either way, the chick was very sweaty and Ah Mah wanted to cool her down. She took a wet washcloth and dabbed it all along the chick's face and eventually made her way down to the chick's feet. After a minute of cooling off the sweaty chick the infant finally began to calm down a little but was still whimpering as if she was in pain.

"It's all right, little one," said Ah Mah to the infant, picking her up and placing the chick on her lap.

Ah Mah began to lovingly rub the whimpering chick's belly just as she would with Shen.

"You are going to be all right."


	2. Chapter 2 Baby Shen

**~PEACHICK~**

**Chap.2 Baby Shen**

It had been a few hours since Ah Mah discovered the beautiful little chick. The sun was beginning to go down and the chick was much calmer than she was before, in fact she was sleeping soundly. Ah Mah had the sleeping child on her lap; she stroked the chick's fuzzy white head as her chest heaved in and out with every breath she took. She loved watching the chick sleep; just looking at her adorable face as she took a slow, gentle breath every second warmed her heart. As the chick began to wake up her eyes began to open for the first time, she looked straight up at Ah Mah with her bright red eyes and Ah Mah couldn't help but smile at her. The curious little chick began to tug at Ah Mah's beard, making the old goat chuckle at her cuteness but she was no longer laughing when the chick stuck her beard in her little mouth and began to suck on it. She must have been hungry; Ah Mah gently and carefully picked up the chick with one arm, holding her against her chest as the little one continued to happily suck her beard. When she had the chick tucked safely in her arm she picked up her walking stick and got on her feet. Ah Mah went through her food supply, trying to find something the chick could eat and the best she could find was a golden peach, she thought the chick would probably like that. So she lay the child on her lap and grabbed a cutting knife; she cut a small piece out of the peach and before giving it to the infant she of course had to make sure it wasn't bad by smelling the inside, it smelled fine to her and thought it was safe to give it to the chick. The chick was still sucking on her beard and looked very happy while doing so, Ah Mah had to get that out of her mouth without upsetting her. So she held the small piece she cut out of that peach close to the chick's nose. Suddenly the chick opened her mouth and grabbed the peach, she shoved it in her mouth and began to chew and as to be expected she was very messy. Ah Mah's beard was now covered in saliva but she could care less, the chick was too cute as she chowed down on the peach with her toothless mouth. As she chewed, her mouth constantly closed and opened as she drooled and spit all over the place; Ah Mah chuckled at her.

"Come now, my dear." Said Ah Mah to the chick, picking her up off her lap and sitting her down in front of her,

The chick had finished the piece she recently had in her mouth and was now reaching out her little wings for the big peach.

"Patience, little one," Said Ah Mah, placing a hand on chick's belly and pushing her aside a little, but not so much to upset her.

She continued to cut tiny bite-sized pieces out of the peach and feeding it to the hungry chick, actually it was the chick feeding herself; every time Ah Mah handed over a piece in attempt to feed the little one, she would grab it right out of Ah Mah's hand and shove it in her mouth, she just loved the taste of that sweet, juicy peach. As the old goat continued to cut up that peach she was beginning to once again wonder about that note. Who was the person who sent the chick, why couldn't that person take care of their child and why would they send their sick child to her? How can Ah Mah take care of a sick infant while she also has to take care of herself?

When Ah Mah was finished cutting the peach and all that was left was the seed, the chick was happy with a full tummy and was now covered in slimy peach juice. Ah Mah took a wet washcloth and cleaned her up. As she cleaned the chick from her mouth to her belly the little one was constantly trying to grab her hand and when she finally succeeded she would let go. She wrapped both wings around the goat's wrist and began nuzzling her face into it; Ah Mah smiled at the infant but she still had to clean her little wings and wanted to get free without upsetting her. But before she could think of a way to get free the chick let go by herself; she began coughing like she had something in her throat as Ah Mah began to worry. Suddenly the little one had vomited up the peach she was fed.

"Oh, dear," muttered Ah Mah, rubbing the sick child's back,

She knew it would be best to go into the city and get some baby food but since it was already getting so late she thought she'd just feed the chick something a baby could still inhale. Though the chick really enjoyed that peach, the whole thing was probably too much for her little innards to digest. Ah Mah felt foolish; she felt she should've known the whole peach would be too much for the chick's small stomach but the little one loved the taste of that peach so much she kept begging for more after every piece she was fed so Ah Mah continued to feed her and was too distracted by her cuteness.

"Come, my little one," said Ah Mah, gently as she picked up the chick that was now in tears,

She held the blubbering child up to her chest and rubbed her soft little back as she gently bounced her.

"Hush, now," she said to the little one,

After a few minutes the chick had calm down and Ah Mah was finally able to continue cleaning her sticky little feathers.

Despite how happy the chick was while eating the peach she was still sick, in fact now she could barely keep her eyes open and was no longer crying but whimpering softly. When the little one was all fuzzy and clean Ah Mah cradled the whimpering child in her arms and spoke to her in gentle, comforting words.

"Shhh…hush, dear precious little thing, there is no need to be so depressed." Said Ah Mah in her kindest tone, "I know it hurts but I am here and I am going to heal you of your pain."

The chick continued to whimper but the sound of Ah Mah's soft, gentle voice nearly put her to sleep. As Ah Mah continued to gently speak, the chick's whimpering became quieter and quieter until all that could be heard was her slow, gentle breathing. Now that the chick was finally asleep Ah Mah put her down on a couple folded blankets and put by her head an incense that would help keep her little nerves calm. Ah Mah was feeling a bit exhausted herself but she didn't want to leave the chick's side. So she stayed with the unconscious child and stroked her warm head as she slept; she began thinking about that note once again and this time she was think if she's going to have the chick in her care she may as well give her a name. And the first name that came to her mind was _Shen, _though the chick was female everything about her reminded Ah Mah of Shen when he was a child; the way she ate that peach, the way she fell asleep to Ah Mah's gentle voice and her appearance all reminded the old goat too much of Shen.

Ah Mah took her hand off the infant's hot, feathery head and held her wing.

"I promise I will let nothing happen to you…my little Shen."


End file.
